


Pull The Trigger

by Rover42



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Ford is a bit of a baby in this, I love making them suffer, gun - Freeform, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rover42/pseuds/Rover42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to stop Bill's return from Stan's mindscape, sacrifices must be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 5:30 in the morning

"Pull the trigger, Sixer."

Ford's hand trembled at his brother's unwavering words; the gun aimed at his twin's head shaking in his grip.

"Stanley, I... I-I can't do this," the scientist uttered as he lowered the gun down and took his finger off the trigger. Why had he agreed to this? There has to be another way, there's always another way-

"Listen. If you don't do this, Bill will escape and try to take over the world again or somethin'. You need to do this for the kids, Ford. You need to do this for me." Stanley's tranquil gaze bore into Ford's frantic eyes as he nudged the gun back up to his head. He smiled.

"I believe in you, Sixer. I know you can do this."

Ford's heartbeat was as erratic as his breath and his stomach felt like it was trying to climb out his mouth. This wasn't like the memory gun he shot him with before; this was a REAL gun, one that he was about to use to blow his brother's brains out with. This was it. After he pulled the trigger, Stanley would be gone forever. There would be no recovering from this. There would be no more adventures together after this. No more peaceful evenings under the stars or back home at the Mystery Shack. Nothing. Hyperventilating, the panic that rushed through him made him feel sick and faint. He couldn't do this! He'd already lost his brother twice, he couldn't bear it be the real thing this time, especially not by his own hands!

"Stanford," a calm voice beckoned, bringing him back to reality. Everything was all too real. If he didn't do this, the world was at stake. Bill would soon regain his strength and successfully be able to dominate their dimension now that he was out of the bubble surrounding Gravity Falls. He swallowed hard and willed himself to be strong, but found it very difficult at the moment.

"Pull the trigger."

They locked eyes. Deafening silence suffocated the both of them as his hand tightened.

The thundering roar of a gunshot resonated within the cabin, shattering the silence like a glass. 

A spray of crimson blood splattered against the far wall of the cabin. Ford watched as his brother's bright, playful eyes became dull and his lifeless body sank to the ground.

The gears in his head stopped turning. The blood ran cold in his veins.

Stanley was dead.

His brother was dead. 

Instantly regretting ever agreeing to this plan, the old scientist dropped to his knees, discarding his gun to the floor. Ford tugged his brother towards himself and held him close, looking for any signs of life remaining in him. 

"No! No, this-this can't be happening!" He cried and shook Stan's body. "Stanley! Stanley, wake up! I just got you back, you can't be dead!! We-We could've found another way!! Stanley, please!!"

Searing tears stung his eyes as he hugged his brother's limp corpse tightly, not caring about the blood that stained his clothes and skin. Small gasps and cries escaped his lips and soon gave way to heavy sobs that racked his frame. His brother was gone and this time, there was no getting him back. 

He was all alone again.

And it was all his fault.


End file.
